


Matched

by misura



Category: Vesper Holly Adventures - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea, sex and treachery.* </p>
<p>(* Two out of three only implied.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched

"Under the circumstances, I propose a simple contest," Helvitius said. "Whichever one of us remains awake longest may take the map and what supplies he requires and continue on his or her way."

"That does sound fair," Vesper admitted. "Only ... "

"Yes?"

"I slipped a sleeping potion into your tea."

"As I did in yours, my dear Miss Holly. You are, after all, a formidable young woman, so knowing I would suggest this solution to our current situation, I chose to give myself a bit of an advantage."

Vesper suppressed a yawn. "Oh, good. I was worried for a moment. I wouldn't want to win unfairly, you know. What if we both fall asleep at the same time?"

"In that case, I imagine we will find ourselves still here in the morning, none of us any closer to our goal. However, I'm quite sure it won't come to that."

Vesper yawned again. "Would you like to make another bet, then? If we're both still here at the next dawn, we join forces to find the treasure. Once found, it will be donted to the national museum."

"That hardly seems to my advantage. What if only one of us is still here?"

"In that case, you're free to do as you please with the treasure, provided you find it first. I didn't actually drink my tea."

"Neither did I."

"Also, I do find this slight chill quite bracing. Refreshing, even. In a chilly sort of way."

"Permit me?"

"Thank you. I am a great deal warmer now."

"Also, I do not believe it shall be possible for me to move from here without waking you."

"Is it? I hadn't really considered that. Well then, I suppose that means we can both get a normal night's sleep after all. Brinnie tells me I do get cranky when I'm suffering from a lack of sleep."

"You are a devious woman, Miss Holly."

"Thank you. Good night."


End file.
